


Sweet Child Of Mine

by CreepyGhostQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyGhostQueen/pseuds/CreepyGhostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean Winchester catches you reading smutty fanfiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child Of Mine

Dean and Sam had gone out on a hunt and you had the motel to yourself. You couldn't come along due to the exessive amount of weapons that were needed on the back of the impala. You spent the day reading fanfiction that eventually led to shameless smut that you thurroughly enjoyed. As the night winds to an end, however you set down your phone and trek into the small bathroom. 

You turn on the water and let it warm up before dropping your clothes to the ground. After taking out a purple towel from the cabinit below the sink and setting it on the ground beside the shower, you are now ready to get in. 

The warm water pulsates against your back, relaxing you. You take your time washing your hair and body. As the water becomes cold you turn off the faucet and reach out to grab your towel. 

Standing outside of the shower, is Dean, holding your phone. 

"When did you get home?" You ask, sheilding your body with the towel as quickly as you can. 

"Not too long ago." He answers, seemingly distracted. 

You climb back into the shower and dry yourself. "How'd the hunt go?"

"Not so good." He spoke with a monotone voice. "Lost the train about an hour in."

"You've been gone a while," you say. 

He only hums in response. 

"Why do you have my phone?" You finish drying and wrap the towel tight around you, tucking it in at the top. 

"Reading?"

"What?" You ask, forgetting about the smut you had been enjoying earlier that day. 

"Using one hand to stroak his cock," he began reading. "and the other to pull her legs apart he dipped his head between her tighs and lapped greedily at her clit." He paused and behind the shower door your face flushes red. "Donna let out a moan of pleasure making the Doctor continue his licking." He laughed a bit. 

You hide your face in your hands, not wanting to leave the shower. 

"I didn't know you read this stuff." He smiles. 

"Is it a problem?" Your face finally loses the tomato red color and you climb out to join him in the small bathroom. 

"Just surprised me that's all" he is still scanning the contents of your phone. "I didn't think you were that kind of girl, Y/N" 

"Well I am." You snatch the phone from his hands and make your back into the hotel room. 

"Sam has gone out." He smirked, as though it was a hint of somesort. 

"Good for him." You dig through your bag and look for something to wear. You bend down too low, forgetting you are only wrapped in a short towel. 

Dean is behind you, enjoying the view. "You've been with us how long?" He asks watching your ass carefully. 

"Couple months." You sigh. 

"Hmmm."

"Can you stop looking at my ass?" You turn around with a smile. "I know it's cute but I mean really."

"Can't help myself." He chuckles, making his way closer to you until his hands rest gently against your waist. "You're just so beautiful."

"No my ass just is." You protest in a teasing manner. 

"Don't lie to me." He winks and somehow manages to make the gap between you two even smaller. "So beautiful." His hand rests gently on your chin as he pulls you into a kiss. 

You'd wanted this for sometime now, a sign of affection from either Winchester. The touch of his lips against yours was more shocking than you had expected. And it was clear by Deans inability to stop that it affected him too. 

His hands trailed down from your chin to your thighs and up to you ass, cupping it gently in his rather large hands. Your arms wrap gently around his neck and you two create a circuit. 

Without warning Dean lifts you up and plops you down onto the bed, he hops on top of you, supporting himself with one arm and unwrapping your towel with the other. You work at getting his army green jacket and black t-shirt off. Once his chest is bare he gives you a cocky smile. 

"You really are beautiful Y/N" he runs his hand down your torso and let's it rest between your thighs. "This is mine." He smiled and brushed his palm against your pussy. "Already wet?" He laughs. 

"I was in the shower." You protest. 

"So you're not wet from me?" He sighs happily. "I'll fix that." 

Dean kneels down onto the floor and lifts your legs up over his shoulders. He takes in a deep breath and let's the smell of sex fill him completely before diving in. His tongue laps at your slit a few times before his fingers join him there. He slowly slides in one finger and curls it up hitting your g-spot and making you moan.

"Dean." You moan. 

"Ya?" He speaks with a drawn out breath that sends shivers through your body as it hits your exposed body. 

"Don't stop." You fist the sheets with a white knuckle grip. 

"Don't plan on it baby." He adds another two fingers and begans to twist his wrist. You feel both pain and pleasure from it. 

"Dean!" You scream in ecstasy. 

"Want me to stop Y/N?" He asks, sincerely concerned. 

"Fuck me!" You beg. 

He only laughs and lifts you up into a sitting position. "Stay." He orders and stands to remove his dirty jeans and boxers. 

You can't control yourself as you climb off the bed and to your knees, eagerly awaiting his cock. He stands in front of you, full erect. You grasp it gently and stroak the shaft. Dean let's out a contained moan and you begin to lick the head like a Popsicle, nice and gently. The teasing drives him crazy and he grabs your hair, holding your head back he thrusts in and out of your mouth. You gag as his cock fits down your throat and he enjoys it more as tears swell up in your eyes. You taste a small amount of tangy pre-come and he releases you. 

He pulls you up and wipes the tears from your eyes before pushing you onto the bed with a bounce. "So beautiful." He stroaks your body and kisses from your forehead down to your pussy. He plants one wet kiss on your clit before lunging back up. 

You exchange confirmation smiles and he lines his dick up wth your slit. "So beautiful." He repeats before sliding in. 

Your back arches up as he fills you and begans to pump in and out at a steady pace. He uses both his hands to hold down your waist, you are almost certain it will cause tender bruising but you don't mind. 

Uncontrollable sounds escape from both your lips as he quickens the pace. His amulet falls against your neck and only heightened your sensations. Dean take one hand off your waist, shifting his weight to one side. With his free hand he reaches down to toy with your clit, his dick still moving in and out greedily. 

"I-I" he pants. "Y/N...I-I..I'm gonna"

"Dean!" You mirror his excitement as he thrust in and out. "I'm so...cl..cl...close! Dean!"

You feel his warm come filling you which triggers an orgasm to shoot throughout your body. 

Dean falls on top of you and rests his head on your bare chest. Both of you are panting and your legs shake merciless. He rolls beside you and you lay your head into the crook of his arm. Both your bodies are covered in sweat but neither of you mind. You can feel deans heart pounding loudly. "Should do this more often" he laughs and pulls a motel sheet up to cover you both as you drift into a peaceful relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> Story being read by Dean is http://archiveofourown.org/works/1694600


End file.
